Fiançailles importunes
by JYudith
Summary: Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça : son père est impatient de faire une annonce et des nobles français ont débarqués pendant la soirée organisée par sa mère. Il manquerait plus que son père annonce ses fiançailles ...ABANDONNEE


La salle était bruyante, toute l'aristocratie sorcière d'Angleterre était là. Lucius Malefoy sourit, anticipant déjà les réactions des différents invités face à l'annonce qu'il allait faire. Son fils ignore encore qu'elle sera cette annonce sinon il aurait crié à l'injustice. D'ailleur, où est-il ? Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy parcoura la salle du regard avant de trouver son héritier avec ses camarades de Poudlard.

« Malefoy, j'ai l'imression que ton père te cherche. »

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux vers son paternel suite à une indication de Théodore Nott qui l'avait précédement appellé. Remerçiant son camarade d'un hochement de tête, le jeune homme regarda son père pendant que celui-ci semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier. Blaise Zabini l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce que ton père a ? J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelqu'un depuis le début de la soirée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago, mon père m'a prévenus qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire, je ne sais pas plus.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut être ? Demanda Flint Marcus, un ancien éléve de Serpentard ayant quitté Poudlard depuis plusieurs années.

- Aucune idée »

Ne pas savoir énervait Malefoy junior. Qu'est-ce que son père a encore fabriqué ? Quelque chose de suffisament important et inattendus pour qu'il ressemble à un gamin anxieux de ne pas recevoir son cadeau de Noël. La question est donc : c'est quoi ce cadeaux ? La réponse lui vient quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'un groupe de quatre personnes entra dans la salle, coupant les discussions par leur retard. Lucius Malefoy se précipita à leur côté pour les saluer.

« C'est qui ? » La question de Théodore résuma les pensées de la majoritée des personnes présentes.

Le groupe d'étrangers était composé de quatre personnes. Un homme, une femme, une fille et un garçon. Problablement une famille, les deux adolescents semblaient avoir son âge. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns, des vêtements bleus à la coupe droite et malgrès la distance, Drago lui trouva un air sévère qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Le jeune Malefoy observa ensuite la femme. Les cheveux châtains clairs et la robe dans un bleu plus pastel que son compagnon, elle avait le maintien des Sang-Pur et le visage légèrement hautain. A nouveau, une sensation de déjà vus s'imposa chez Drago. Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Détournant son regard des inconnus, il jetta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette impression de déjà-vus. Blaise Zabini observait les inconnus avec un air méfiant, Théodore Nott semblait les ignorer même s'il leur jettait des regards en coin, Marcus Flint était trop occupé à regarder Daphné Greengrass qui commérait à propos des arrivants avec Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode pendant que Crabble et Goyle se goinffraient. La voix de son père attira son attention :

« Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Guillaume de Strasbourg, duc d'Alsace, ainsi que sa charmante épouse Catherine, de leur fille Aliénor avec son camarade Philippe. »

Drago échangea un regard avec ses condisciples étonnés.

« Tu nous avais caché que ton père a des relations avec la haute noblesse française.

La remarque de Théodore attira l'attention des autres Sang-Pur sur Malefoy junior.

- Quelle ''haute noblesse'' ? demanda Blaise. Drago regarda le jeune noir, tout aussi surpris que lui. Depuis quand il y a une noblesse avec des bas et des hauts ?

- Contrairement à la France moldus qui est l'une des premières République depuis la Révolution Française de 1789 qui sonne la fin de l'Ancien Régime et donc de la monarchie absolue, la société sorcière française est encore une monarchie. Elle est divisé en deux parties: les simples sorciers constituent le Peuple, avec un P majuscule s'il-vous-plait, et la noblesse qui se trouve être le plus souvent des familles possédant un titre depuis des siècles. Les familles nobles mais avec peu de prestige et de pouvoirs forment la basse-noblesse par opposition à la haute-noblesse qui regroupe les nobles puissants, influents et généralement très riches, le plus souvent des princes du sang et des ducs, voire certains marquis. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être nobles pour avoir des fonctions importantes: par exemple, le Ministre des relations moldus-sorcière est un nés-moldus et le directeur de la Banque Française vient d'une famille sorcière des plus banales.

Le ton professoral de Théodore les laissa pour le moins dubitatifs. République ? Révolution de 1789 ? Ancien Régime ? Peuple ? Prince du sang ? Marquis ? Les Français sont bien compliqués !

- Et le duc d'Alsace se trouve où dans tout ça ? demanda Drago.

- Dans la haute-noblesse naturellement ! Il s'agit d'un des plus importants duchés de France et le duc Guillaume est un homme politique très important et il soutient de nombreuses associations alsaciennes dans leurs démarches. A côté de sa famille, celle des Malefoy c'est du seconde main !

- Du seconde main ! S'offusqua Drago. Tu as bus une potion d'hallucinations ? Personne n'est supérieur aux Malefoy ! Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

- Peut-être parce que contrairement à certains et je ne vise **absolument**personne, je me cultive.

- Tu ne vises personne mais ta manière de regarder Crabble et Goyle nous laissent deviner à qui tu penses.

La manière dont Théodore le regardait lui rappelait son directeur de maison quand il regarde un Griffondor (Saint - Potter une fois sur dix).

Drago Malefoy eut alors le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer le reste de la soirée: que Diable, son père avait-il encore fait ?


End file.
